Remembrance of the Heart
by qtgurlie965
Summary: Sup? QtGurlie here! Chap 5 is up and its the Last Chapter! Find out of its TaKari or DaiKari! ^-^
1. Kari's Return

Dis is ma first fic so b kind!~ I wanna hab @ least 5 reviewz b4 I put up chap 2 okie? Thanx~  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own digimon or da characterz or nothin... so chill... ^-^  
  
Dis fic takez place 3 years after season zero 2. Da older digidestined hab already gone 2 college but da rest r still in high skool. Dis story is gonna b either Takari or Daikari. But here r da already set couplez: Taiora, Mimato, and Kenlei.   
  
Here'z a lil headz up: After season zero 2 Kari, Tai, and their family moved to Heighten View Terrace, but now she's come back to find many surprises. Also, TK and Matt are split apart. Matt is in America touring and because of Mimi. You'll find out why.   
  
Hope u enjoy! ^-^  
  
Remembrance of the Heart  
Chapter 1: Kari's Return  
  
Hikari Kamiya AKA Kari got onto her bus to her new school, Odaiba High School, as she thought, 'It's weird to come back her after so many years. I wonder if anyone will remember me.'   
Kari was coming back to start 10th grade. She had moved to Heighten View Terrace for her father's job, but now she was back. Tai had already graduated and off to college on a soccer scholarship so Kari was all alone.  
  
As she entered the high school Kari met a pretty faced purple haired girl.   
"Hey! Are you new here?" asked the girl.  
"Yea, I'm Kari Kamiya."  
"Kari? Can it be really you? It's me! Yolei! You've changed so much!"  
And that was true for Kari had changed. She was pretty tall and had a slim figure. Her brown hair was shoulder length and Kari had become a star at volleyball so she had a slight athletic figure.   
"It's great to see you!" said Kari  
"Same here. We have so much to catch up."  
"Yea, but not now. Do you know where to sign in?"  
"Yea. I'll show you." Said Yolei.  
  
When Kari got into the office, a cute, tall, brown-headed boy was already there. Kari decided to be nice and talk to him.  
  
"Hi, are you new too?" asked Kari.  
"Yea. I'm Davis Motimiya."   
"Davis? Is that you? It's me. Kari! Wow! Look at you!"  
Yes. Kari wasn't the only one that changed. Davis had lost the goggles and replaced them with tiny wire rimmed glasses. He had also gotten control of his hair.   
"Well, isn't it a small world?" said Davis  
"Davis, you look so much smarter with your glasses. But how do u play soccer with them on?" asked Kari.  
"Oh, soccer is only my hobby now. Art is my real passion. In fact, I'm taking three art classes." explained Davis.  
"Wow, well Yolei is waiting for me. "  
"Ok, see you later," said Davis.  
  
  
So as they both left the office. But a few seconds later, Yolei and Kari both heard Davis yell,   
  
"Hey! Yow! Watch out!"  
There was a blond haired boy pushing Davis against the lockers and literally lifting him up.  
"Yolei? Who's that?" asked Kari?  
"Um... Kari... that's T.K."  
  
Do u love it? Hate it? Pleez review it!  
  
I luv cliffhangers!!!!! Chap 2 cuming soon! But onli if u review! Hehe ne ques? Requests? Email me! Romo1016@hotmail.com! ^-^  



	2. TK

Ok.. u peepz asked 4 it! & here it iz!! Chap 2 iz up! I wan 2 hab @ least 5 more reviewz.. I wan 2 know wut ppl think of ma fic....   
  
Disclaimer: az usual... I dun own digimon or nothin.. so don sue me!!!!!!!^-^  
  
Wut happened in da last chap: after season zero 2, kari and family left odaiba. But now she has cum bak afta 3 yearz.. she findz out dat many ppl hab changed like davis wears glasses and takes art. And that tk has changed too.. find out wut happened 2 TK! ^-^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remembrance of the Heart  
Chapter 2: T.K.  
  
"That's TK?" asked Kari.  
"I know, he's changed."  
  
TK wasn't the old sweet and caring TK. His light, crystal blue eyes had turned a murky gray and his golden blond hair hand turned a dull yellow. But he was still very tall, had this new rugged mysterious look, incredibly handsome, and obviously the leader of the school.   
  
"Kari, he isn't the old TK," said Yolei.  
"I can see that, Yolei," said Kari.  
"No, you don't understand. You see, TK always thought that his parents would get married again someday. But then his mother got remarried with some other guy and his father went to live in America because of his job. Then Matt went to tour in America too. That's when TK lost it," explained Yolei.  
"That's terrible," said Kari.  
  
"Hey! Can't we talk like normal people!" said Davis.  
"This will teach you to never bump into me again!" yelled Davis.  
"Hey TK! He's not worth it! C'mon!" yelled a kid in his gang.  
"No! He has to learn the rules of this school." TK said.  
"Mr. Takaishi, aren't you late for class?" a teacher asked.  
"Yes, Coach Iwai, but you see I'm just showing Davis around his new school. We're old friends," explained TK innocently.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Kari  
"Oh, that's Coach Iwai, the head coach of the varsity basketball team," explained Yolei.  
"Oh, I see."  
"He's the only one that can control TK. It's because of basketball. That's the only thing that hasn't changed. It's like the only thing TK has to live for."  
"That's so sad," said Kari.  
"I know. Let's get to class."  
"Ok"  
  
Just then, something on the bulletin board caught Kari's eye.   
YOU NEED THE GRADES  
&  
I NEED THE MONEY  
FOR MATH TUTORING  
MEEY ME @ THE BIG TREE @ 4:00  
~TK  
  
'That's what I need. Math tutoring,' thought Kari.  
"Hey Yolei, where's the Big Tree?" asked Kari.  
"It's TK's tree for his "Inner Circle"," explained Yolei.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully until the end of the day when the basketball team had its practice. All the girls were watching the star player, TK. Since it was a hot day, the team took of their practice jerseys. Kari saw that he had a slight build too.   
"Whoa," said Kari watching TK.  
"What did you say?" asked Yolei.  
"Nothing."  
  
It was exactly four o'clock and Kari was waiting. She didn't know why, but she was just nervous. Just then, TK showed up.  
"So, you're here for tutoring. You wanna go somewhere else or stay here?" asked TK.  
"TK, it's me. Kari," said Kari.  
"WHATTTT???"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What will happen now that TK knows that Kari's back? Will they become friends again or is TK's heart too cold? Find out in chap too. Pleez review!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
  



	3. A Cold Heart

Here it iz! Chap 3 iz up!   
  
Disclaimer: I dun own nuttin... not digimon or nuttin..  
  
Wut happened in last chap: Kari finds out that TK's parents never got back together and his mother got remarried. Also that Matt and his father went to live in America. The chapter ends with TK finally meeting Kari after so many years.  
  
Thanx for all da reviews!   
  
Remembrance of the Heart  
Chapter 3: A Cold Heart  
  
"TK, I've come back to Odaiba," explained Kari  
"Yea, and not that much has changed. You still need help in Math."   
"But TK, you know that boy that you beat up today?" asked Kari.  
"Which one?" asked TK.  
"The one right before the beginning of first period," said Kari.  
"Yea so?"  
"That's Davis,"   
"Davis who?" asked TK.  
"Davis Motimiya. You know the digidestined of courage and friendship. Your rival," Kari said.   
"I never thought he was my rival."  
"He thought you were."  
"The more reason to pound him then!" yelled TK.   
"But TK he's changed!"  
"What ever."  
  
'How could TK have become so cold?' thought Kari.   
  
"So do you want to study in the park?" barked TK.  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
  
Kari then noticed that the Crest of Hope around TK's neck. It seemed to have lost its light.  
"Hey TK!"   
"What do u want now?" asked TK.  
"You still wear the Crest of Hope. You see... I still wear mine too!" said Kari happily.  
"The Crest of wha? Oh... you mean this thing! I just wear it cuz it looks cool," said TK.   
"TK."  
"What do you want now?????" yelled TK.  
"I'm very sorry that your parents never got back together again. I know how much you wanted everyone to be a big family again. I also want to say that you can always visit Matt in America and your dad too. But it is also time for you to accept the fact that you also have a dad here too," said Kari.  
"Listen, do you want me to tutor you or what??" challenged TK.  
"Ok," said Kari in a small voice.  
  
But Kari wasn't ready to accept the fact that TK was hopeless. After all, he was the bearer of Hope.  
"TK, I was thinking of going to get all of the digidestined for a reunion. What do you think?"  
"All of the digidestined can't come because Matt can't come and if Matt isn't going then I'm not going. GOT IT?" exclaimed TK.  
  
Kari knew that she had gone too far and the tutoring went on. By the time they were done, it was around six.  
  
"TK thanks for the tutoring," said Kari sincerely.  
"Do you want a ride?" asked TK.  
"Ok. Where's your car?" asked Kari.  
"Car? Cars are for losers. Motorcycles are the rage!" said TK.  
  
TK pointed to a sleek, shiny, metallic gold motorcycle.   
"We're going to ride one that?" asked Kari trembling a little.   
"Why? You afraid?" asked TK.  
"No." replied Kari obviously lying.   
  
By the time they got to Kari's house it was already 6:45.  
"Omigosh! I totally forgot that Tai was coming today! He's going to-!"  
"Kari! What are you doing with that guy? That's the guy I told you about! He's the one that beat up Joe!" yelled Tai.  
  
End chap 3! U like wuz happening? Sowwi dis chap took sooo long 2 upload! Been busy! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ thanx 4 readin!  



	4. The Fight

Hey! Sorri I haven't been writin diz fic in a while.. I got a lil side tracked.. well here'z da 4th chap!  
  
Diclaimer: I dun own digimon, or characterz or nething.. cuz If I did... then I wouldn't b here writin ficz...  
  
What happened in the last chapter: Kari tries to get TK to be the old TK but there isn't much progress. After the tutoring lesson, TK gives Kari a ride home. When they get there, Tai is waiting for Kari.   
  
Remembrance of the Heart  
Chapter 4:   
  
"You beat up Joe?" asked Kari hoping she was wrong.   
"What? He got in my way," explained TK.  
  
"Anyways, look here you little punk. I don't know who you are and I don't really care, but stay away from my sister and my friends! You got that?" cut in Tai.   
This obviously got TK mad. "Well, I wasn't the one that wanted a tutoring lesson! So I'm not going to back off until your sister tells me to!" yelled TK.  
  
"Why you little dirtbag!" and Tai went right for TK.   
  
TK, who was taller, better at fighting, and very much stronger blocked the punch and with the other hand punched Tai right at the jaw. Tai got so furious that a younger guy punched him went to TK and went wild trying to get him. But TK was still better than him and started to win the fight. All Kari could do was watch in horror at what was happening.   
  
Just then, Davis was walking down the street. "Hi Ka- What's going on here?"   
"Davis, please make them stop!" told Kari.  
  
Tk, finally noticed that Davis was here and stopped beating up Tai. "Hey you! Davis or whatever your name is. We've got something to finish!"   
  
"Whaaaat?"  
  
While this was happening Tai took this as an opportunity to get TK back. So he kicked TK right in the side. TK started to beat him up again. Davis tried to stop the fight but just got more and more involved. But even with two people fighting him, TK was still too good.   
  
Finally, Kari couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "STOP!!!! Just stop the fighting!"   
  
Everyone suddenly just stopped fighting.   
  
"Why can't we all get along like we used to?" asked Kari.  
"You want to know why? It's because nothing will ever be the same! God dammit! Just accept the fact that things change! I'm out!" yelled TK harshly as he started to get back onto his bike.   
  
"Hey! Don't yell at my sister!" yelled Tai.  
  
TK just ignored it and left.   
  
For a few seconds, no one could do anything. Then Kari said, "How are you two? Did he hurt you a lot?"  
  
Fortunately, no one was hurt too badly. There were some cuts, and bruises, and a little blood but nothing too bad.   
  
"I just hope that Mom doesn't see this," said Tai.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry about this whole thing. You shouldn't have gotten involved. None of this is your fault," said Kari.   
  
"That's ok Kari. Besides it's nothing too bad. Plus, it wasn't fair that TK was beating up someone that didn't do anything. I just can't believe that he changed so much," said Davis.  
  
"You changed a lot too Davis, but for the better," said Kari.   
  
"Why, you didn't like me before?" joked Davis.  
  
"Heehee!"   
  
"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow. Tell Tai I left. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
The next day  
  
Kari got to school early to wait for TK. She had finally spotted him with a few friends and went there to talk to him.   
"Hey TK. Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"What do you want now?" asked TK obviously annoyed.   
  
"Listen I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was just thinking do-"  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you! I don't want to tutor you and I don't want to be your friend! I'm not even a digidestined anymore! Just leave me alone! And tell your FuCking brother alone too!" exclaimed TK.  
  
TK left Kari all alone. Kari just couldn't believe what TK had just said. He had changed and now she knew that no one could change him except himself. He wasn't willing to do that. All Kari could do was just stand there against the lockers. Just stand.  
  
End Chapter 4  
You like? Pleez review! Thanx for readin! & dun forget to vote when u review! Do u wan a Takari? Or Daikari? ^-^   



	5. Dance

Ok! Chapter 5! I think that this is going to be the last chapter, but there will be a sequal. But that will only be one chapter long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters.   
  
In the last Chapter: Tk and Tai have a BIG fight. Then Davis shows up to help, but ends up getting into a bigger fight. In the end, TK yells at Kari saying that he wants to have nothing to do with her.  
  
Author's Note: Just to let you know, there is a BIG dance coming up.  
  
Remembrance of the Heart  
Chapter 5: The Dance  
  
  
Kari slumped back against the lockers. She couldn't believe her ears. TK couldn't have just said that. 'But remember what you said Kari. Tk's changed. Don't be stupid.'  
  
While Kari was stuck in her thoughts, Davis came up to her, "Earth to Kari. This is Houston. I think we have a problem. Kari!"  
  
"Oh? What did you say Davis? Sorry I was a little preoccupied."  
  
"Oh nothing. I was wondering...Oh never mind. You'll probably say no," said Davis.  
  
"No? What is it? Just tell me," urged Kari.  
  
"Ok, Here it is. If you're not already going with anyone, would you like to go to the big dance tonight?" asked Davis.  
  
"Ok, I'd love to," replied Kari.  
  
"Cool. I'll pick you up at 6:00. Oh and what color is your dress going to be? I want to make sure the corsage goes with you," said Davis.  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I'll call you," said Kari.  
  
'Can this be the inconsiderate, annoying, bratty Davis we call used to know? I guess people DO change,' thought Kari.  
  
  
  
  
Later that day at Kari's house:  
"Hey Kari! I'm home for the weekend!"  
  
"Hey Tai. I'm in my room getting ready for the dance!"  
  
He comes in to see Kari getting ready.  
  
"Hey who are you going with? IT BETTER NOT BE THAT LOSER TK!!!"  
  
"Don't worry Tai. I'm going with Davis so I'll be safe. So will you let me go? I'll be late."  
  
  
"DING! DONG!"  
  
  
"Ok Tai. He's here. Now don't give him the big brother talk ok?"  
  
"Fine. Fine, just be back by ten ok?" said Tai.  
  
"Ten? This is a dance Tai. No one comes home at ten. I'll be home as soon as the dance is over ok? Don't worry about me!" said Kari.  
  
"Hey Davis. Let's go!" said Kari.  
  
"You better take good care of my sister!" yelled Tai.  
  
  
  
At the dance  
  
When Kari and Davis got there TK was already there. He was with a very pretty girl. Yolei was there too. Amazingly, she was with Ken. Who would have thought?  
  
"Let's go and dance," said Kari.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
They went to dance right next to TK and his date. Kari thought that maybe now that TK cooled down, they could be friends again.   
  
"Hey TK! Can we talk?" yelled Kari over the music.  
  
"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?" yelled TK.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Davis, I'm going to get some air ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
Outside  
  
"What is this stupid thing you want to talk about?" asked TK.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry for what Tai did to you, but it doesn't mean that we can't be friends!" said Kari.  
  
"Kari, things change. Things happen that we can't go back on! We're too different now! So just let me be!!!!!!!" said TK.  
  
"TK, I... I... I really want all of us to be friends again. To be the digidestined again. To be everything we all used to be," said Kari. (A/N: Ha! You all thought she was going to say that she loved TK!)  
  
"Well, forget it! God Kari! When did u become such a FuCKin BiTcH? God! Just shut the FuCk up about this whole being friends bit! I never want to see you again!" screamed TK.  
  
"OK, then fine. Can you just... just do me one favor? Tell Davis I went home," said Kari in a small voice fighting back tears and she ran into the middle of the road running home. Kari was too caught up in crying that she didn't see the car coming. She got hit!  
  
"Kariiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled TK as he ran to her.  
  
"Kari! You ARE a stupid bitch! Why didn't you look to see where if a car was coming?" exclaimed TK.  
  
"OK. Let's get you to a hospital."  
  
  
At the hospital  
  
"Where's Kari?? Tell me where's Kari you jerk!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Is Kari ok?" asked Davis.  
  
"Ok, ok. Kari's going to be ok.. I hope. And Tai I didn't hit her. But it is my fault. It's all my fault," said TK.   
  
The doctor comes to the waiting room.  
  
"Well, Kari Kamiya WILL live, but will have to stay in the hospital for a time. But she doesn't have to under go any surgery," said the doctor.  
  
"Can we go see her?" asked Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"Only immediate family first. Then friends," replied the doctor.  
  
  
  
In the room  
  
"Hey honey. Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"Yea I'm ok. Thanks to TK," said Kari.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tai.  
  
"Tk was there and he brought me here," said Kari.  
  
"Well, then we should thank him," said Mr. Kamiya.  
  
"Can you tell him to come in?" asked Kari.  
  
Tk came in:  
  
  
"Kari! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. Can you forgive me?" asked TK as he started to cry on Kari's bed.  
  
"I forgive you," said Kari.  
  
"Hey don't hog Kari!" said Davis jokingly from the doorway.  
  
"Ok. Well see ya Kari," said Tk  
  
  
Three weeks after  
  
"WELCOME HOME KARI!" yelled everyone.  
  
"Thanks everyone!" said Kari.  
  
Kari was finally home. Just the way she wanted it. But there was one person she wanted to talk to the most. TK, but she didn't know how so she went to talk to Davis first.  
  
"Hey Kari. Are you ok now?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yea. I'm sorry about the night of the dance. I shouldn't have left," said Kari quietly.   
  
"Hey, it's not your fault," said Davis.  
  
And they talked for a while, but Davis noticed that Kari wasn't paying very much attention. She was too busy staring at TK.  
  
"Kari. I like you a lot. I liked you since 7th grade. But I know that you love TK. You've loved him since and you always will. Now go to him!" sad Davis.  
  
"OK. Thanks Davis. You're the best," said Kari.  
  
"Hey TK."   
  
"Oh, Hey. Are you all better now?" asked TK. Kari couldn't resist that little baby look he had when he said that.  
  
"TK. I...I...(A/N: will she say it this time?) I love you!" said Kari.  
  
"Kari. I love you too, but things changed. I've changed. I can't love you like the way I am right now. I've got to find myself again. I've got to remember the things in my heart. I'm going away to live with Matt in America for a while. I don't know how long but I WILL some back. I'm leaving tonight. I just had to say good bye. So... bye," and with that TK left.   
  
All Kari could do was watch with tears coming down her face. She couldn't believe she lost TK again. But she knew that he would come back. She knew.  
  
So you like? I finally finished it! Sorry it didn't turn out to be DaiKari! But I wasn't really a Takari either! But alas! There will be a sequal. But it will only be one chapter~! Please read and review! ^-^   



End file.
